


Spirits of the Moon

by God0fYonder



Category: Yonderland (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God0fYonder/pseuds/God0fYonder
Summary: A festival that happens every 20 years, this day will allow families to reunite either they be dead or alive. Debbie receives a lantern given to the elders by her father which will allow her to talk to her father. Meanwhile the demons have noticed their boss has been feeling a bit down and they discovered a lantern (the same one as Debbies) left in a box and give it to him but there’s something else attached to the lantern... a letter ... a letter from his mother?
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

The blue moon rises high above the dark blue sky. Tonight is a very special night as it’s the night when families both alive and un alive spend time together as one. Inside the elders chambers they all sat in a circle with vex holding some sort of gift.

“Their here!” Presley gasped, they all were silent when in walks Debbie and Elf. “Ok is this urgent I’m really tired petes on a business trip and I just want some time to-“ she was cut off

“Deb Beh we have something very special for you” Vex said. “What’s this?” Debbie asks, “some sort of present?”

“Tonight is the festival of spirits” choops spoke “tonight we reunite with our love ones who have passed on and catch up every 20 years and tonight we have something you might need”

Vex passes the gift to Debbie, she reads the label (Give this to Debbie for when she arrives for the Spirit festival) she opens the gift to reveal a blue lantern with a gold casting around it.

“What’s this?” She asked the council in curiosity. “That Debbie” ho tan spoke “is a spirit candle given to us by your father about 33 years ago he told us To keep it safe until you came back” 

“So what do I go with it?” Debbie asks. “Elf is going to take you to the hill of The great hollow tree that is where your father will meet u” Flowers explains “first you must light the candle then a-line the moon with the lantern then the light of the candle will allow your father’s spirit to become a ghost for until the candle burns out”.

Debbie held the lantern closer and saw a circle encased around the lanterns window that, this lantern is the key to her seeing her father for the first time since she was born, there’s no time to lose

Elf made his way out of the chamber with Debbie in tow off they went to the hollow tree and off to find Debbies destiny.


	2. To James

Rita was clearing out some old boxes in storage, Neil was in the other room doing weapons cleaning and Jeff was well... Jeff. She’d finished sorting out old paper works but then found a gift wrapped in black paper with a blue ribbon. She picked up the box that was 2x the size of her, she examined the package. 

She then noticed a tag on the ribbon, it read:

To James

If you ever need me in times of trouble or terror go to the Great hollow tree on the hill, when the blue moon rises light me and I shall come to you.

Lots of love.... mom

Meanwhile in the throne room, Negatus sat on his throne whilst looking at a small picture in his hand in it there’s a woman laughing and a man laughing with her and in between them was a baby in its mother’s arms. He heard footsteps and quickly hid the picture in his pocket.

Rita walked in with a package and rushes it to him. “My lord you have a present” she said whilst placing it in his hands. “What’s this?” He asks.

“I don’t know” she said, “there’s a tag on the back ... from your mom”. He gasped and read the tag, then he proceeds to tear off the paper to reveal a piece of paper and a lantern.

He gives Rita the lamp whilst he reads the paper:

James, if you’re reading this I have gone but I have hidden this from your father so that he doesn’t stop you from doing this.

When the moon turns blue light this lantern and I shall return for as long as the candle burns, take this lantern to the great hollow tree which was the place that means a lot to me as this was the place me and your father would run off to, the place we wed the place we took you for your first steps.

I shall meet you there, I can’t wait to see how much you’ve grown.

He grabbed the lantern and shoved the note into his inner pocket and ran to the kitchen to grab some matches. Rita was shocked and ran after him “where are you going your darkness!” She yelled as he made his way out of the kitchen.

“The great hollow tree there’s someone I need to meet” he said as he slammed the door.


	3. Spirits return

Elf and Debbie made their way up the road toward the tree, Elf sat on a rock nearby the tree whilst Debbie looked around the towering tree.

This tree was old, the leaves covered roots like long, flowing green hair. The tree had scars of words written on them, Debbie looked closely at the one in the middle, it had the name N. Maddox written on it. 

She smiled, brushing the bits of chipped wood off the mark, this really was a special night not only is she going to meet her father but she’s gonna actually spend time with his. She felt the need to pinch herself to see if she wasn’t dreaming but a last she wasn’t.

She then heard panting coming from behind the tree, the breathing sounded like this person had ran 50k, she leant her head forward in order to investigate. 

Negatus has gotten up the hill he looked tired and hot, he removed his arm braces then his jacket and threw them on the floor. He then makes eye contacted with the tree and sees three names on there, his dads name, his moms name and his name and date of birth.

He then stood still as he heard the sound of a twig snap. “Crap” Debbie panicked in her mind, she side eyes elf who’s fallen asleep on the rock, poor fella she doesn’t blame him. The two circled around the tree until bumping into each other. 

“What you doing!!” She yelled

“I came here to meet someone” he snapped whilst pulling out the matches.

“ so am I” she said whilst folding her arms “hey... can I borrow a match to light my lantern I didn’t bring a light” she asks

He opened the box and lit it for her “who are you here to see?” He asks curiously.

“My father” she said “are you here to meet yours?”

“No I’m here to meet my mother, I haven’t seen here since she passed away when I was small” he said lighting a match for himself.

The two lit the candles then lifted them high towards the moon light, the lanterns then start shaking and bursting with light, then the lights flicker and form two bodies, next the bodies grow bigger and the light particles formed together.

The two stepped back, then bang they both got sent into the tree. Debbie was the first to get up and stumbled to find a man in blue robes, gold hair and an outlandish suit meanwhile next to him was a woman in a blue cloak, a dress similar to that of the night sky and long brown hair that curled at the bottom.

Debbie then spoke “hello I’m Debbie...Debbie... of Maddox” the man turned around, he has tears forming in his eyes, she ran to him and hugged him tightly as if she were a child again. 

The woman walked towards the tree and looked at the carvings of her family then she saw Negatus on the floor and knelt down to him. “Hello? Are you alright?” She asked. He opened his eyes only to greeted by the woman, he knew that face, a face he thought he’d never see again but only in dream. “Mom?” He said whilst propping himself up “mom is... is that you?” 

She looked and noticed the scar on his forehead then she saw his eyes, the same eyes she last saw many years ago. She hugged him tight “I’m so so sorry” she cried “I’m sorry for what he’s done to do you”


	4. Family bonding

“James” he never thought he’d use that name again. His mother looked at him whilst wiping his tears away “my you’ve grown” she laughed “I saw everything your father has done on the other side I won’t even talk to him in death” 

He stood up and held her hand, she stroked his face and calmed him down like what she use too all those years ago when he was smaller and in her arms. “Mom... I’ve done terrible things” he said “I ... I didn’t think I was still your son anymore” 

She placed one arm around him and the other on his face “we all make mistakes” she said “even I made mistakes. James looked down to his candle the wax had started to melt, him mom grabbed him by the arm.

“Hey.. remember that lake over there?” She points to a small circle of water near the hill. “Yes dad pushed me in trying to teach me how to swim”

“Remember that place over there too?” She points to a small village near the lake “yeh that’s the place dad lost me when I was one but you found found me fast asleep in the market place” 

“Ok if you’re really good at remembering” she laughed “what about that building over there?” She pointed to an abandoned fort “yes that was our fort you built it for me as soon as I could walk.. I used to run off from dad and hide here” they laughed. 

“Want to go to the village and spend some bonding time together?” She said “ok then” he leant our his hand and they made they’re way there. 

Meanwhile, Debbie couldn’t believe it “how ... why ... what happened to you?”, her father chuckled “how have you been doing the last time I saw you Deb you were a tiny baby”

“Well I’m married, got two twins and have for filled my role as the chosen one” she chuckled “oh yes Ben and Haley” he exclaimed “I read about their victory on sports day”. Debbie was confused but he mentioned that he read it and the very next day after reading it he sent babas to her house. She then turned to see elf still asleep “do you know him too” She jesters to elf. “Elf ? He’d started an apprenticeship with the elders in magic when you were born” he chuckled “guess that training must have paid off” they both laughed which caused elf to wake up in horror. “Elf buddy so nice to see you”. Elf was shocked “Nest is that you oh my god I haven seen u in ages” he laughed as they made their way down hill.


End file.
